Being In Love
by Josenia Morgan Hathaway
Summary: Azure is no normal girl. She sees things. things like Vampires and Werewolves and ghosts without them having to turn. When her cousin/best friend calls her out of the blue she soon finds out that things are about to get intense.


"Azure!"

That would be my mother. Yelling at me like she does on a daily basis, grinding on my nerves like an infectious disease you just can't seem to get rid of.

Things have always been like this. I never knew my father and I don't ever want to. Any guy who can just walk out on his four month old daughter and the love of his life is a complete waste of air.

"Azure!" my mother called for me again.

"What! What could u possibly want from me now!" I yelled back angrily.

"Are you ready to go? If we're gonna go see Josh's new place then we have to go now!" she raised her voice just a little higher.

"I'm fucking coming!" she was slowly breaking down the wall of self-control that I had built in my mind. I made my way down stairs and straightened out my black mini, ruffled skirt. Smoothing out the hot pink lace at the bottom, and along the sides, she looked at me with disgust. "Problem?" I asked.

"You look like one of the hookers you can find on the corner of Hammond and Cross Boulevard." She said with a sneer.

I simply rolled my eyes and stated it for her the simplest way that I could. "Mom it's called Goth. Get with the times."

And with that we were on our way.

As you could probably tell, my mother hates me. She'll even admit it too if you ask her. She is always looking for an excuse to get rid of me. About four years ago I gave her one hell of a reason. I began to start seeing things in my mind when I looked at certain people. Things like vampires and what I believed to be werewolves. It scared me at first, but then I started to become used to it. I also began seeing ghosts.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking: "Well who the hell wouldn't put this psycho away? She's nuts!" Well, to that, I say that you're mean. It's true, all of it. I just wish that my mother would stop trying to push me off on some damn doctor. I've gotten pretty good at hiding it. I've never been diagnosed as crazy, but my mom thinks I should be locked up in a strait jacket.

We were on our way to my cousin Josh's new place. I haven't seen him in about three years since my mom and aunt decided to stop speaking. My auntie didn't like the thought of me in an institution for the crazy, so they fought about it for a few months. They never spoke again. I couldn't blame my aunt for calling things off. I would too if I had the chance. My mother is a beastly bitch. You would agree with me if you were to meet her.

As we pulled up to the decent sized, two-story town house, I caught a glimpse of a girl in one of the second-story windows. She was thin and pretty. She had black curly hair that was pulled into a small poof on the top of her head. She seemed to have a dark tan complexion from what I could tell. She smiled down at me and disappeared. Could she have been a ghost? And if so, did Josh know she was there? I pushed the thought out of my mind and just got out of the car.

"Now behave yourself, Azure. I don't want them thinking that we're going to be coming around often. So just look at the place and let's get the hell out of here." My mother said as she made her way up the few steps.

"Whatever. Unlike you I actually _do_ want to see my cousin." I retorted.

Growing up was hard for me. I didn't have anyone to care about me. My aunt, uncle and two cousins were the only ones who seemed to care. Josh, however, was my best friend. He always knew how to make me feel loved and cared for. Granted that he's at least five years older than I am, he's always been there. So when he disappeared, I was distraught and angry. I kept blaming myself for never going over there to see him. We didn't see each other much after our moms' fight, but we still called each other. But one day when I called his mom answered the phone. The first thing out of her mouth was his name. I knew right away that something was really wrong. But then, out of nowhere, we got a call. When I answered, I was so surprised at the voice on the other end.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Azure? It's Josh."

I almost dropped the phone. "Josh! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! Where the hell are you?" I was so relieved to be speaking to him that I forgot to let him answer.

I stopped talking when I heard him laugh at me. "Calm down, I'm fine. I just needed to get away is all. I actually called to ask if you and Aunt Marty wanted to come and see my and my roommate's new house." He said calmly.

"Is Auntie Mary gonna be there too?" I asked. I missed my auntie dearly.

"No." he replied.

"Well what about Emily?" Emily is Josh's sister.

"No, and I would love it if you didn't mention to them you saw me. Please, Azure, please do not tell them." He begged.

"Ok ,ok, calm down. I won't say a thing., I promise." And that's how we got into this whole situation.

Before I could even knock on the door, it opened and Josh was standing right in front of me with the biggest smile on his face. Looking at me and not my mother, he grabbed me up and spun me into the house. "I missed you Azure! Ha, ha. God, you've grown so much! You're what, 17 now?"

He put me down and I smiled widely. "I'll be 18 next month, and I cannot believe you've been keeping track." My smile disappeared shortly after that when I looked right into his eyes and realized why he ran away for two years. I took a step back and almost fell over myself. Josh was a monster. That's why he left, and that's why he didn't want his family to know where he was. He realized that I had seen. (I might have forgotten to mention that Josh knows about my ability. He calls me his little seer.) Shock and fear rose in my throat, but I kept it down. Josh looked at me with pleading eyes that said, "Please keep your lid on. Please don't freak out just yet."

And I didn't freak out. I acted as though nothing happened. Josh looked at the door and greeted my mom. "Hi Aunt Marty. Its good to see you again." He went to give her a hug but she rejected it politely. Uncomfortable he turned his attention back to me. "So I like your Goth look. It suits you well." He said after clearing his throat.

I was about to thank him, but I was distracted by the sexiest guy I had ever seen in my life coming down the stairs. I had the hardest time pulling my eyes away from him. He was about six-foot-one, and had hair that was as black as night. A tight, well fit body made me want to feel every inch of him just for the thrill of his muscles. He had on a tight, navy blue t-shirt and a pair of loose ,faded blue jeans. He was gorgeous on every level, and he took my breath away. Especially when I looked into his deep brown eyes. He was a vampire, and I was attracted to him.

At this point I wasn't scared, but kind of shocked. A werewolf and a vampire were living together. It made me wonder if they were going to go _Twilight_ on each other. He looked directly at me and smiled a smile that made me melt in my knee high convers. I smiled back.

"This is my roommate Aidan." Josh said as Aidan waved to me and my mom.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Azure." Aidan said as he approached me.

He extended his hand and took mine gently. I could feel my face heat up with lust. I felt as though I was going to explode if I didn't look away from his mystifying chocolate brown eyes. He slowly moved our hands in an up and down movement. It was a formal handshake but I could tell from the smile on his face that he had noticed my racing pulse. I smiled shyly and responded the best I could.

"It's nice to meet you too." I was grinning like a dork. I could feel it. He probably thought that I was completely off my rocker.

"Shall I show you ladies around the house?" Aidan asked politely.

"Actually Aidan I need to talk to my cousin real quick. So it's just gonna be my lovely aunt." Josh said gesturing me toward the front door.

My mother made a grimacing face toward Aidan and then to Josh and me.

"Fine, but make it quick because I have things I have to do today." My mother said as she slowly walked to the kitchen.

As soon as they disappeared into the kitchen Josh hurried me out the door.

"Ok you're safe now." Josh said as he braced himself for the freak out.

"What the fuck! You go away for two years and you don't even tell me! And then you come back as a werewolf! And to top all of that shit off you're rooming with a fucking VAMPIRE! I'm in shock!" I yelled.

He laughed at me and then placed his hand on top of my head to quiet me down.

"Azure, shhh haha. Because I'm a werewolf is why I left. I didn't know how to control it. And I still don't. But I met Aidan and he's helping me out a lot. It was actually his idea to move in together." Josh said as I calmed down.

"Please tell me that you're not gay with the extremely good looking vampire guy." I said hoping to god that he wasn't. "Because honestly I don't think I can handle that right now."

"No- Azure I'm not- I'm not gay." Josh stuttered.

"Oh thank god." I said with a sigh of relief.

Josh turned and sat on the top step of the porch. I followed him, slowly sitting next to my cousin. Thinking about all of the times we caused trouble for the adults. I started laughing at those thoughts that I am so fond of.

Josh looked at me with confusion and amusement.

"Azure what are you laughing at?"

"Remember the time I found that turtle in the pond behind your house?"

"Yeah and we had to beg your mom to let you keep it." Josh laughed.

"And she wouldn't so _your_ mom told us that I could keep it there." I said as I tried to calm my laughing.

"I'm pretty sure you were at my house every day taking care of that turtle. How old were you? Like six?"

"Yea, what did we name that thing?" I asked looking at him to remember.

"Dr. Tortoise was his name and curing booboos was his game."

I laughed hysterically at him for remembering the rhyme that we had made for the turtles name. He joined me in the laughter, and before we knew it Aidan and my mother were done touring the house and were standing behind us wondering what was so funny.

"Azure are you ready to leave now?" my mother asked.

"Not really." I said still laughing a little bit.

"Aunt Marty is it ok if Azure stays with me tonight?" Josh asked as he stood to face my mom.

"Sure but I'm NOT coming to get her in the morning." My mother then walked quickly to the car as if I was going to change my mind and go home with her.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Aidan stealing a glance at me and smile. I could feel my face turn red again.

"So I take it you know what we are." Aidan said looking at me with another grin.

I nodded slowly. "You don't have to kill me now do you?"

Aidan and Josh looked at each other and laughed.

"No sweetie we don't have to kill you. You just have to keep it a secret." Josh said as he led me back into the house.

I was so happy to have my best friend back in my life. But what I didn't know was that having him back in my life was going to get really complicated.


End file.
